herofandomcom-20200223-history
Axel (The Walking Dead)
TV Series Axel is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse along with Oscar, Big Tiny, Tomas, and Andrew. He can be described as level-headed and kinder than the other prisoners, save for Oscar and Big Tiny. Axel made his debut appearance the Season 3 premiere episode, "Seed" of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is murdered by The Governor during the first assault on The Prison from the Woodbury Army in the tenth episode of Season 3, "Home". Overview : Lew Temple on Axel: : “Axel is a gregarious Southern redneck-biker type, who has big heart no doubt," "He has a sense of compassion for his fellow man, but he is not as meek as he might appear, and though he has had to survive with four other hardened criminals, sans Oscar, this brave new world is something entirely different for him. He wants to associate and assimilate into the group of survivors, to the point of trying too hard to be accepted. He has a wry sense of humor and ironic quick wit. He will make you laugh and cry in the same offering.” Comic Series Axel is a main character first encountered in Issue 13 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a grizzly looking, old biker imprisoned for armed robbery; he survived the initial outbreak locked inside The Prison cafeteria, along with Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas Richards. Characteristics and Role Axel was a trustworthy character, even for a prison inmate. He helped to clean out the zombies in the prison and when the prison got overrun or attacked and would help to burn the corpses. Axel was also slightly perverted, 'accidentally' walking in on Lori and Carol while they were showering and would make sexual comments about the female members of the group. He was also known for ending most of his sentences with "You follow me?". Axel died when helping the group defend the prison, during Woodbury's attempt to take it for themselves. Trivia *In both the Comic Series and TV Series, Axel is the last of the prisoner survivors to die. **Also, his death in both versions are very similar: he is shot mid-sentence in the head by The Governor, who is standing outside of the Prison fences holding a scoped rifle. However, the difference is that Axel in the Comic Series died during the second assault (which was near the end of the Prison arc), whereas Axel in the TV Series died during the first assault (which was halfway through the Prison arc). *Axel's appearance in the TV Series is quite different from the Comic Series: In the Comic Series, he is a heavyset man with a full beard and a biker appearance, but in the TV Series, he is much thinner, has both a beard and a moustache and has a redneck appearance. **Also, while Comic Series Axel is quite skilled at using firearms and is not afraid to use them, TV Series Axel is actually scared of gunfire and doesn't know how to use firearms, even though Carol teaches him how to ready a gun, he is unfortunately killed by The Governor before he ever had the chance to use his gun. *While Comic Series Axel says his famous catchphrase "You follow me?" at the end of most of his sentences, TV Series Axel says his catchphrase a lot less frequently, having said it only a few times. *In the TV Series, Axel is the only prisoner out of all five to survive past the first half of Season 3. However, he is sadly and unexpectedly killed within two episodes of the second half of Season 3. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Rewrite Category:True Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pacifists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Support Category:Monster Slayers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thieves Category:Type dependent on Version